


Wild Ones

by Taayjaay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Step-Brothers, Underage - Freeform, brother kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis become step brothers at a very young age and their mom worries about their very close relationship over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Ones

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks again for reading my work. My URL is teacuphaz on tumblr.
> 
> Edit: This is based off of a very specific prompt I recieved but unfortunately no longer have record of as it is saved on a device that is no longer working. I'm aware that this one shot bears a strong resemblance to Circles by Thelonelycoast. This is in no way plagiarism and seeing as the author has reported me many times and contacted me about taking this story down, I have been in contact with the admins of this website. They agree that the work is not plagiarized, but they recommended including the story in which my writing bears resemblance to in the footer of this post. So there you have it. Enjoy.

Wild Ones

 

When Harry and Louis were very very young, their parents got married after two messy divorces. Harry's mom moved in with Louis' dad, bringing little Harry with her. Luckily enough, five year old Louis quickly adapted to having a little brother, and the boys were practically inseparable from that day on. The two bathed together, ate together, and even begged to stay the night in each other's rooms. When Louis finally began the first grade and Harry was four, it hurt them so bad to be separated, they had to move their rooms together, building a secret tunnel between their walls that they could crawl through if they got lonely. Neither parent had to think twice about it. The boys had a strong relationship as brothers, and that was all their parents could've ever asked for.

When Harry finally started first grade, Louis was old enough to walk them to school two blocks away, always making sure Harry got safely to class. The boys spent recesses together, always running to the field beyond the playground where everyone played so they could be alone. The teachers noticed this peculiar behaviour, but it wasn't affecting how nice and polite the two children were to the teachers and classmates, so it wasn't much of a concern. When Louis' dad and Harry's mom went to parent teacher interviews, the closeness was brought up, but nobody really thought it would do any harm to the boy's development. It was never a problem. 

They boys and their dad spent all weekend building a treehouse in the backyard once, laughing and joking. Their mom brought them out cookies and lemonade, and they thanked her with kisses and smiley faces. She loved both Harry and Louis equally, which never ceased to amaze her, and even though Harry was biologically her only son, if anyone asked her, she wouldn't even think of referring to Louis as anything but her son as well. That weekend when the boys built the treehouse with their dad was Harry and Louis' moms favourite weekend, because her sons were happy, she and her husband were happy, and everything was normal.

Except it wasn't.

She couldn't help but wonder what went on in her boy's little heads. She tried to convince herself their clinginess was cute and normal, but there was something very off putting about how Louis and Harry behaved together. There was an odd sinking feeling in her chest every time she saw Louis take Harry's hand and lead him down the street to school, and she couldn't help but feel a bit confused when she went to wake up the boys for school in the morning and they had ended up in the same bed as each other during the night. Now that they had the treehouse, that was where they spent most of their time, and Anne would give anything to know what went on behind those closed doors, even though she knew she probably wasn't ready to find out.

It was a particularly sunny Saturday when Louis and Harry were enjoying a picnic out in the back yard that their mother had laid out for them. They sipped cold lemonade in the sunshine of June and giggled about how much fun they were going to have this summer in their new treehouse. Anne watched from the kitchen window as the boys munched their watermelon joyfully, occasionally running around the yard for a bit before returning for another slice of melon. Her perfect boys. How could she have gotten so lucky? It was times like these when she wasn't sure why she thought anything was abnormal about her sons' relationship. She shook her head to herself, grinning as the boys climbed up the tree to their new play space.

"We're going to have so much fun this summer Harry! Dad says he'll buy us scooters and we can eat ice cream and drink lemonade every day!" Louis ginned largely. Harry smiled in return.

"I'm happy I won't have to go to school. I don't like not seeing you in class." Harry slumped a bit. He didn't like to think of going to school and not seeing louis. Louis was his favourite person in the whole world. Even more than his mom and dad, though he'd never let them know that.

"I know, Harry. Soon we can spend all day together!" Louis laughed, throwing his hands wildly into the air in some crazy explosion of joy. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his brother's lips. He didn't know why, but it felt normal, like he was supposed to.

"Why did you kiss me!" Harry laughed, blushing beet red through his face and neck. 

"Well mommy and daddy kiss because they love each other, and they give us kisses because they love us, so I kissed you because I love you!" Louis said, unashamed. Harry seemed to accept this with a nod of his small head, grin spreading from ear to ear.

"I love you too." Harry affirmed, and Louis burst into peals of laughter.

"I know that, silly!" Harry started laughing too, and Anne walked out into the backyard, mildly curious about what the boys were up to.

"Lou bear? Harry? Are you alright up there?" Louis and Harry peeked their little heads through the small door, and they pulled some funny faces at their mom who couldn't help but giggle. The two were always so in sync it was uncanny. 

"We're alright mum!" Louis called loudly. Sticking his tongue out. This summer was going to be amazingly wonderful.

As the boys grew a bit older, people thought they would grow apart, but the exact opposite happened. The two grew impossibly closer, clinging to each other's sides, much to their mother's dismay. They still snuck into each other's rooms through their tunnel at night, but luckily, they stopped asking to bathe together. Louis had moved up to the middle school this year, yet he never seemed to bring his friends from school home. All of his free time was spent with his little brother. Louis was about to be entering the eighth grade, soon turning thirteen as the summer started to blossom quickly. A newly eleven year old Harry was maturing fast, much taller than his step brother was at the same age. Louis' school got out earlier than Harry's did not, and he always made sure to go to the elementary school to walk Harry home every day. On Fridays he would bring a treat he bought with the little pocket money he was given, and Harry was more than grateful. 

A lot of things were changing about Louis and Harry in front of her own eyes. They were maturing quietly, physically and emotionally, but neither of them seemed to be very expressive with anyone but each other. They seemed to be living in their own little world where only Louis and Harry existed. The feeling of something being odd never quite left the forefront of Anne's mind, and it gnawed away at her subconscious quietly, searching for some proof of her suspicions. 

One summers night, Louis and Harry were out on the back porch on the canopy swing late at night. They had a cookout on the fire that night in the backyard, and the boys had stayed outside long past the time their parents retreated back into the house. Their mom and dad watched fondly through the kitchen window at the back of their sons' heads resting on the back of the two person swing, backyard lit dimly by the flicker of the embers from the receding fire and the glint of passing fireflies under the moon barely visible through the clouds. Louis' dad slipped his arms around his wife's waist, holding her closely from behind as they swayed gently in the kitchen.

"How did we get so lucky to have the two most perfect sons in the world?" Mark smiled, speaking into his wife's ear.

"Great parents." She responded. Her husband chuckled, kissing her cheek and heading up to their bedroom for the night. Anne smiled to herself as she finished up with the last of the dishes, watching her boys out the window. What happened next though was something that almost made her drop the last plate she was drying. 

Louis leaned over and pressed a small kiss to Harry's lips. Gentle, sweet, innocent. Did brothers do that? Anne was shocked and confused. For the first time, she felt a disconnection with Louis. What was Louis trying to do the her baby? She quickly snapped out of that thought though, mildly horrified that she blamed Louis for the signs of affection. That's merely what it was. Affection. They were very close, and it wasn't as if it was anything more than a peck. That didn't stop her from quickly opening the door to the backyard in an abrupt attempt to end the moment and prevent anything serious from happening.

"Boys, I think it's time for bed." Anne choked out, but it sounded hoarse. Louis and Harry grinned innocently and picked themselves up, clambering back inside and up the stairs to get their teeth brushed. Anne made sure they were in their own beds when she left them to sleep that night, but there was no doubt in her mind that she would wake up and find them together again.

She crawled into bed, flicking the lamp off before curling into her husband's side. Much to her surprise, he rolled over, very much awake and held her close, wrapping his arms around her back and rubbing small circles like he knew she loved.

"Mark, I'm concerned about the boys. Are brothers normally that close? I don't think it's normal at all." She blurted, and immediately after she spoke, she was ashamed of what she said. It was ridiculous, the whole thing was. There was nothing weird going on between their sons! There just couldn't be!

"Don't worry about them. They're polite, well behaved, and happy. They have each other. That's all that matters, love." He reassured, and they both fell into deep sleeps not long after, calmed, and proud of the small family they created for themselves.

Harry made his way quietly through the tunnel in the wall, careful not to rudely awaken anyone in the house that might be sleeping. He was pleased to see Louis awake and waiting for him with a spot for him to crawl into his bed and snuggle tightly into his warm body. They fit so well together, and it wasn't that either of them were scared of the dark or monsters in their rooms at night, but hearing one another's heartbeats was reassuring to them both, and to have each other close while they slept for that comforting protection was beautiful and wonderful and something neither of them ever took for granted. Louis leaned in protectively, wrapping his arms around the boy who was still smaller than him, and he pressed welcoming kisses into the curls on Harry's head.

"Hi Hazza." Louis cooed, and Harry snuggled his face affectionately into Louis' neck. 

"Hi boo." He giggled, lips still against the skin on Louis neck. Louis shivered. This had been happening a lot lately. He kept getting these urges, and pretty little Harry had these warm, perfect red lips that pouted so sweetly. These feelings were the only thing he'd ever kept from his little brother whom he was an open book to, but to feel Harry so close and those big red lips against his skin made him shudder, and he had to tell Harry what was going on.

"Harry, you're very pretty." Louis' lips turned up in a smile in the darkness. Harry pinched Louis' sides, and the two laughed and giggled together in their little bundle of blankets, soft and warm and cozy.

"I'm not pretty, Lou, I'm a boy." Harry was very mature for his age, and Louis attributed it to the fact he was always with people older than him.

"You're very very handsome then." Louis leaned in to press their lips together, but something was off. His stomach tied in a knot before their lips touched, and he stayed a centimetre away from Harry's lips. He didn't just want to show affection for the kid he thought of as his own little brother, he wanted to taste him. He wanted to suck and bite on those lips. He wanted Harry.

"Hazza, can I kiss you?" Louis asked hesitantly, and Harry breathed out a small laugh.

"Lou, you don't need to ask. You kiss me a lot." 

"I know." Louis started, inhaling deeply, "but, I want to properly kiss you. Like, a good snog. Have you gotten your first proper kiss yet?" Harry gasped, shaking his head and widening eyes to look at his brother in the moonlight. Harry thought about being properly kissed many times before, but the fact that this was actually happening, and that it was Louis, oh god it was perfect teenage Louis, made Harry's hands start to shake.

"I don't know how, Lou." Harry admitted, embarrassed, but Louis grabbed the boy's hip, pulling him impossibly closer, and he flicked his tongue out to lick his own lips, eyes never leaving Harry's mouth. Louis grew desperate, leaning in closer while whispering,

"Just go with it." And their lips were being pressed together. It wasn't dry like normal, it was wet and pleasant and Harry found Louis opening his mouth as he kissed, so he mimicked this, lips sliding together as Harry let out a small whimper. Louis' tongue slid across Harry's lips as he moaned deep, biting down on Harry's lip softly. Harry realized what Louis was doing, and he slid his tongue out and saw sparks when they touched, tangled, and suddenly Harry was being pulled closer and Louis' hips were moving involuntarily. Louis, caught up in lust, kissed down Harry's jaw, nibbling on his earlobe as he felt his brothers heavy breath on his neck, and he kissed down his neck, sucking and biting little red marks while his hips kept moving. Harry could feel himself growing hard, but he could feel Louis' hardness pressed into his thigh too so he just went with it, until Louis rolled on top of him, moving their hips together once again.

Harry usually didn't understand what to do when he was hard, but it all started to make sense and Louis grinded down and they moaned together, surprised and how wonderful this felt. Louis was sliding his hand into his boxers, touching himself while neglecting Harry for a few moments, but he spoke in Harry's ear, rough and lower than usual.

"Have you ever heard of a blow job? Louis asked gruffly, trying to calm his raging hormones. Harry shook his head, and Louis smiled sweetly. "Baby, if you do it for me, I'll make you feel so fucking good." Adrenaline shot through Harry's whole body as he listened to Louis curse. He found himself nodding eagerly, and Louis changed positions so he was sitting down, pulling his boxers to his ankles. Harry sat up, anxiously waiting for his instructions and staring at Louis' hard on with awe.

"You have to put it in your mouth, and bob your head and suck. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?" Another shot of adrenaline wracked Harry's small body, and nervously, he bent down to a position where he could do what Louis asked of him. He licked at first, Louis letting out a high pitched whimper, before sucking Louis into his mouth deeply, eager to please.

Harrys head bobbed up and down, encouraged by the whines and moans escaping Louis lips. Louis stared the boy in the eye, shocked and pleasures by the sight of his little brother with pupils blown wide, sucking him off with those stretched, plump, blown out lips. Louis was coming in a matter of minutes, shocking Harry as he got a mouthful of strange substance. He kept swallowing though, sucking Louis until the older boy encouraged him to stop.

"That was so good Harry. Oh my god..." Louis growled, but he sounded tired now. Harry sat up beside him, nuzzling into his neck again, loving the praise. "I'm sorry I'm being all vulgar... I don't know what it is about this that makes me feel rebellious." Both boys laughed, and Louis got on his hands and knees before Harry, sliding his boxers off his hips and taking him into his hand, stroking gently to coax a few moans from Harry's mouth, then sucking him hard, tongue sliding down over his member. Harry gasped and almost buckled over in pleasure. It was so wet and warm and tight and soft and Louis.... Harry let the pressure build, stroking his fingers through his brother's hair until he came hard down the boy's throat. 

Louis swallowed, licking drops of cum off his lips and looking up at Harry whose eyes were glassed over in shock. Louis tucked both of their underwear back on, and wrapped the blankets around both of them once again.

"This is going to be a regular thing, right?" Harry finally spoke, and Louis kissed him deeply, tasting the pleasure on Harry's tongue.

"Yeah, I think it will be." Louis growled, and Harry didn't believe anything could be sexier than that tone of voice escaping Louis' mouth.

Eventually, Louis was in the eleventh grade, and Harry was in ninth, and the old treehouse served for just happy memories and summer camp outs. Their mother kept hoping that maybe one of them would branch out a little; maybe they would stop being so dependant on each other. Louis did meet some close friends, but nobody ever seemed to visit, and Harry was growing and growing and it didn't seem like he would ever stop. Louis was more petite, and Harry would quickly outgrow him, but their mom couldn't help that they would meet some people. She wished Louis would meet a nice boy (a mother always knows) and she prayed Harry would meet someone who loved him as deeply as he would love them. The only thing that kept her sane some days was the constant reassurance from her husband that her handsome young men were perfectly normal.

The night of Louis' grade eleven prom, he still didn't have a dad, but that surprised no one. What Anne didn't expect though, were her assumptions to confirm themselves that night.

"Louis, dear, I'm sure not everyone is taken. You get yourself a date for this prom, and I don't care who they are, I don't care how drunk you two get, you are going to this prom with a date and coming home at midnight." She told him. He was helping her wash dishes from lunch, and the charming smile he tossed her from under his thick glasses made her heart melt. She hated scolding him, but honestly. He was a sixteen year old boy. He needed a date to prom.

"Lou, I'm sorry. I don't know if you were thinking of asking someone, but whoever you end up going with, I'll support you." Anne didn't quite know how to get her point across, but she felt Louis understood. He smiled even wider up at her, then yelled,

"HARREH! WE'RE GOING TO PROM TOGETHER BECAUSE MOM SAYS I NEED A DATE." His mom shook her head. These boys. What was she going to do? She couldn't help but smile a bit. What did she expect was going to happen? In a matter of seconds, Harry came bounding downstairs like an elephant and ran at Louis, jumping into Louis' arms bridal style, and beaming a little too wide.

"Oh Louis!" Harry dramatically gasped. He was quite the little drama queen. "What was the one good thing I did in my life to deserve such a proposition from a man like you?" Harry batted his long lashes as Louis set him down, pinching his sides for teasing him.

"Come on, fair gentleman! I can hardly take you out on the town looking like something that crawled out of my shower drain!" Louis tapped the boy's bum, and they ran up the stairs. Ah yes. The perfectly normal, healthy children.

Hours later, the boys were spiffy with their hair back, nice suits, and Louis had his contacts in. They looked like men, and Anne couldn't help but smile as she snapped photos of them in dramatic poses and handed the, the camera for tonight, with a wish to have fun and not stay out forever. They left, and everything went quiet.

The sinking feeling of Louis handling her baby was deafening, and she almost felt guilty for worrying about Louis hurting Harry instead of the other way around. Harry was biologically her son, but Louis was her son too, and it was just difficult for her to grasp why she worried as she did. She left the fireplace on when her and her husband went to bed and set out some hot chocolate mix and filled the kettle. This was a big night for the boys, and she wanted everything for them to be cozy for them when they got home.

Mark fell asleep easy, but she stayed awake, convincing herself it was because she was a worried mother. She finally heard the lock on the front door click, and the boys walked quietly inside. Well she was awake, she might as well go check on them and ask them how their night was.

Anne crept to the top of the stairs after several minutes, peeking down to see Louis and Harry on the floor by the fire, lying down and talking. She sat and watched as Louis leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to her son's lips. Then another. Then another. The sinking feeling in her chest grew as she watched Harry crawl on top of Louis, grinding his hips down and kissing down Louis' neck as Louis hands roamed the boy's body. Louis easily dominated Harry, rolling them over so he was on top, and pulling their shirts off in the process. Anne couldn't help but watch in horror as her worst nightmare was unfolding in from of her eyes.

"Lou." Harry choked out, breathing heavily. "Want you so bad." Harry pushed his hips up into Louis' and Louis gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

"Not till you're sixteen, love. I could never do that to you." Anne felt the sinking feeling in her stomach disappear. Suddenly, she regretted everything she had thought about Louis. No, Louis was not using her son. Louis was her son, and he was a good boy, he was good to Harry. She felt more at peace than she had in years as she left her perfect boys to themselves, assured that she had raised them right and they would be safe.

Anne's attitude towards the boy's relationship became more accepting over time, and everyone else remained oblivious. It wasn't until Harry's 16th birthday though that she admitted what she knew to her sons in any way.

"Happy birthday, Hazza!" She cooed, running in to Louis' bedroom where she knew he would be. Louis had taken some time out of school after graduation, and although he said it was because he didn't know what he wanted to do, everyone knew it was to stay with Harry. The boys being apart for even a day was unheard of, let alone a school year.

"Mom it's 9 in the morning." Harry groaned, but when Louis perked up beside him, he calmed into a smile, accepting the hug his mom was trying to give him.

"Lou. Get up. I'd usually let you sleep in because it is a birthday, but I have something very special I think both of you will love." Louis rolled over, tucking the blanket over his shoulders and keeping his eyes shut tightly. Louis looked so small next to Harry now, who was a good four inches taller and lanky. She sighed, "Well if you guys don't feel like driving to the city, I guess we can cancel the hotel room and dinner reservations for you two." Louis sat up quickly, stunned.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered, rubbing his eyes. 

"If you don't mind driving Lou, of course. Your dad and I have it all taken care of. You can take our credit card and go for the weekend." She smirked. Harry's jaw was hanging open and Louis' eyes were tearing up. They both reached in at the same time, squeezing her tight in thanks. 

"Oh no mom I don't mind at all oh my god." Louis chuckled, sniffling. "Thank you." 

"No problem, sweetie. Your dinner is at 7, and I think you two will want to go to the mall and buy Harry some birthday presents for a bit before hand. So up. Leave. I don't want you in the house till Monday." She laughed. The boys got ready excitedly, and they packed everything in Louis' truck all ready to go before kissing their mom goodbye. Louis climbed in the truck, and Harry lingered, pulling his mom in for a tight hug.

"Thank you so much mom, you mean the world to me. It's means the world to me." Harry blushed, his mom putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You go have fun. I love you." And with that, Louis and Harry started the drive to the big city, singing bratty pop music, playing stupid games, and for once, feeling free and happy, like they could be themselves.

In the big city, they were truly alone. Nobody knew they were "brothers". They could be a couple in public without people being absolutely disgusted with them. Louis bought Harry a gold chain at the jewellers. They had thought promise rings, but there couldn't be a stronger promise than being together for so many years.

Their dinner was fancy and delicious, and they ate until they were so full and could barely roll back to their room, but all Louis could remember was the sparkle in Harry's eyes as he lead him through the doorway to their hotel. 

In a matter of seconds, their overly full bellies we forgotten along with their discarded clothes on the floor, and Harry was on his back, completely bare on the bed as Louis sucked on his hardened nipples. Harry gasped, arching his back as Louis palmed him, eyes wanting to close tightly but not wanting to miss anything. They were both so desperate for each other, and it almost pained Louis to have to not be touching Harry as he walked across the room to grab the bottle of lube. Neither boy could speak as Louis coated his finger and pressed it easily into Harry's hole. Harry was used to the feeling, they used their fingers often at home, but the anticipation of Louis' hard cock was sending shocks of adrenaline through him,and he was impressed he wasn't coming within seconds. Louis was easily sliding in three fingers, much to eager to take his brother's virginity, and in turn, give his brother his. 

Louis lubed up, and lined up at Harry's hole, kissing Harry's lips gently.

"I've waited so long for you darling. You're more perfect now than the day I met you, and I love you more than anything." 

"Louis, I love you so much. Please." 

And Louis pressed into Harry smoothly, resting his hips against Harry's milky white cheeks before pounding into the boy, grinding his hips forward in strangled desperation. Louis was happy they were in a hotel and not in their childhood bedrooms, or with their parents in the house, and they could just be together and be louder than normal without worrying about their parents. Harry was moaning deep and gruff, and Louis didn't know how much longer he could hold out. He thrust inwards at the spot that always made Harry whimper, Harry whimpering loud when he finally found it.

"Oh... Oh yes Louis... Yes!" Harry cried into Louis' shoulder. Louis was in too much pleasure and shock to even speak when suddenly they were both coming, hitting their highs and spilling onto and into each other. Louis collapsed heavily beside Harry, pressing soft kisses into his curls like he always had growing up. Tears started spilling out of Harry's eyes, and Louis held him close, tears threatening to leak from his eyes as he wiped the damp spots from his brother's cheeks.

"Honey why are you crying?" Louis asked sweetly, and Harry pouted.

"It's over. It was so good being with you and now it's over!" Louis giggled at the boy, holding him impossible tighter. 

"Harry we can do it a million times this weekend and forever." Harry's smile lit up Louis' world."We can do that a million times to forever." The tears dried in Harry's eyes, and Louis placed small kisses on the barely legal boy's face.

"I'll be ready to go again in twenty if you are." Harry blushed, and Louis pushed him off the bed playfully. Harry yelled as he hit the floor, and pretty peals of laughter warmed Louis' heart.

"You're a wild one, kid." And neither of them knew what they were going to say to their parents when they got back, but for now, they were perfect. This was prefect. This was how it should be. Louis and Harry forever.


End file.
